The use of wireless communication systems has become widespread, with billions of people using the internet via wireless connectivity. With such usage, the cost, efficiency and error rate of connectivity has become highly important. Quadrature Phase Shift Keying (QPSK) has been used in some modulation schemes. Many current methods for increasing the number of bits per Hertz (Hz), beyond QPSK, use non-orthogonal waveforms to generate symbols. Non-orthogonal approaches have many undesirable consequences. Consequently, there is a desire and a need for a modulation method that doubles the data rate of QPSK, while achieving the same BER for the same energy per bit as QPSK without the limitations of non-orthogonal modulation schemes.